


thoughts like a bullet

by softbrio



Series: brio one shots [9]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Soft Rio (Good Girls), brio being babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbrio/pseuds/softbrio
Summary: beth gets insecure after dropping the kids off at dean's; rio notices blah blah blahbrio cuddle
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: brio one shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746697
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	thoughts like a bullet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [methxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methxie/gifts).



> hi this was very rushed lol but bday gift to ashley since she mentioned on tumblr smth abt a brio cuddle fic so thats the plot basically lol yeah

Wednesdays were always the worst day of the week for Beth. Between dropping off the kids at Dean's (which was always problematic) and getting to the office, there was never any time for her to just breathe. The drop of at Dean's _never_ went smoothly, and usually ended in a five minute long argument about who knows what. But what she was always worried about was him exposing the kids to their problems. Kenny was the oldest, and despite Dean's argument, he was old enough to understand what happened between his parents. 

So if we're being honest here, the last thing Beth expected to see while at Dean's, was Amber. That day after she stormed into her office, giving her money to go off to L.A., she expected her to follow it. But her and Dean were divorced, she couldn't control who he saw now. And part of her mind remembered all of the times that he's said something about Rio. But could she play his game? The same game that he played time and time again. But instead she just prepared for the worst.

"Hey," Dean said, opening the door as the kids bolted inside. 

"Love you guys too!" Beth yelled after them, shaking her head. The door creeped open more, allowing her to get a peak of Amber sitting on the couch in the living room. Beth brushed it off. It shouldn't bother her, but part of it does. "Danny has a project due tomorrow, make sure he actually gets it done," she started to say, distracting herself. "Jane also has dance tonight, don't forget an-"

"Beth, I got it," Dean told her. She took a breath, partially being relieved that he actually remembers these things. 

"I'll see you Sunday," Beth replied, walking back to the van. Her phone buzzed on the center console, but she ignored it, figuring that it was just Annie complaining about something. The drive home was silence, not even the faint sound of the radio filling the quiet noise. It was definitely a different dynamic than twenty minutes ago; Jane complaining that she didn't want to go, Danny complaining about school work, and Kenny and Emma arguing over what movie to watch that night. All Beth wanted to do was go home and climb in bed, knowing that Rio had to run to drop Marcus off at Rhea's. It would give her at least another hour. 

Beth walked in the door, barely closing it when everything had hit her. It hit her who he was with. The same person that he cheated on her with two years ago. The latch of the door barely sounded and her back slammed against it, sliding down to the ground in a burst of tears. She honestly didn't know why it was bothering her so much. It _shouldn't_ be bothering her so much; they were divorced. She must have been so distracted on the way in that she didn't even notice Rio's car in front of the house on the way in. 

"Hey," Beth heard Rio's voice in front of her. She looked through her blurry vision to see him kneeling down with his hand on her knee. "What's wrong?" he asked, wiping a tear from her face before it could mess with her makeup. Beth shook it off, standing back up to her feet.

"Nothing," she said. Rio shot her a look. "I didn't think you'd be home." she added. 

"Rhea needed Marcus an hour earlier, got back a bit ago," he replied, following her into the kitchen. Digging through a bunch of old takeout menus, Beth started to ramble on about something, but Rio was blocking every single word out. He eventually put his hand over hers, forcing her to stop what she was doing. "Elizabeth," he said. 

Beth looked up at him. "I'm fine," she reassured him, again.

"I know you," he told her, letting go of her hand. 

"Do you want to go out for dinner? Or just pizza?" Beth asked in reply. Rio sighed, finally giving in.

"Pizza," he said. Beth gave him a quick smile before heading out the door. When she got into the car she finally looked at the unread message on her phone from earlier. Turns out it wasn't from Annie, but from Rio.

_Don't let him get to you or get under your skin. Be a boss, bitch_

Beth wanted to melt at the message. At the fact that he remembered to text her, the fact that he knew how much Dean could get under her skin, and just everything about it in general. Suddenly the gray bubbles popped up. 

_Don’t forget to make it pineapple_

The text made Beth laugh, and then roll her eyes as she typed back.

_In your dreams_

* * *

Beth walked back in the front door, setting the box of pizza down on the kitchen island. She walked out into the living room to see Rio on the couch, trying to fix one of the kids’ toys. It touched her, how much he cares about them. 

"Hey, I’m gonna take a shower real quick," she finally said. Rio looked up.

"You really gotta stop using the shower as an excuse to get outta awkward situations," he told her. 

"What awkward situation?" Beth asked him. He knew that she didn’t want to talk about it, hence the dinner distraction and mention of the shower. 

"C’mere," Rio said, and Beth walked over to where he was. Sitting down next to him, she rested her legs across his lap, settling her head against his chest. "What’s wrong?" he asked again, like he did earlier that day. 

"Nothing, I’m fine," Beth replied. 

"Bullshit,"

"Rio,"

"Elizabeth," Rio insisted. Beth finally gave in after his nagging.

"Fine," she said. "I saw Amber at Dean’s." she started to explain. "I don't know why but I guess it just bothered me for some reason." 

"You mean that dumbass blonde that your even more of a dumbass ex husband cheated on you with, Amber?" Rio asked, which made Beth laugh. "Damn ma, I didn't think you were that low."

"Shut up," she said, lifting her head to hit his chest. "It made me insecure I guess." she added, swinging her legs off of Rio's lap to reposition herself so that she was laying against him. 

"It shouldn't," Rio told her. 

"I know," 

"Tell you this all the time, but you gotta start thinking more highly of yourself," he continued. "Stop with all this insecure shit, he got nothing on you."

"Anymore,"

"Exactly," Rio couldn't stand when Beth talked down on herself. And he told her every single time that it wasn't worth it, that she's worth more than she thinks. He went to get up when her foot that hit the ground stopped him. "Tryin' to hide that you didn't get pineapple on that pizza?" 

Beth laughed as he leaned back down, wrapping his arms around her. "Just wanna stay like this for awhile," she told him. Rio chuckled. 

"Good," he replied, kissing the top of her head. 

**Author's Note:**

> the dean and amber stuff was irrelevant but it would've been hard to write this prompt off of nothing lmao


End file.
